Program Pregnant
by Autumn Gladys
Summary: As an alpha's wife, Inuzuka Sakura obliged to have a baby soon. Kiba told her every day. She knew she was ready to pregnant, she just hated him so excited. / Warning : Lemon-PWP and grammatical error!


K, this is my first english fic. It's would be hard to understood. I need your feedbacks please for errors grammatical and other stupid mistakes.

.

.

**Program Pregnant**

**Disclaimer: **Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. Kiba & Sakura belonged to each other! ^-^

**Warning**: porn without plot :P

.

.

"Come on come on baby please," he begged embraced her on the back.

"No. Kiba just—mmm." He kissed her pretty sudden and didn't allow her to release any words except a moan. "—don't! Kiba—" she stopped him to bit her neck. It's just add some mark and would be embarrassing because of her short hair couldn't cover it.

"You have some duty, Inuzuka Sakura." Kiba said, or exactly whispered at her ear then licked it. She tried to push him but he pulled back, more tight.

"I knew it." She glared him but he doesn't care. She pushed her husband to take some distance but he didn't let she do. She continue, "But you had got what your want all night long for a week since your mother told us about that."

Yes they did. After Tsume, Kiba's mother, told them to have a baby soon, this freaky activities was going to happen. As an alpha's wife, Inuzuka Sakura obliged to have a baby soon. Kiba told her every day. She knew she was ready to pregnant, she just hated him so excited.

Started by a _hot_ day, after Kiba were home he always asking his _ration_ every time when he has no mission. It was fun, Sakura burned with every Kiba did to her. But it's getting horrible when he couldn't stop himself for force her.

"Notice that you haven't got pregnant till right now. I just help you as a super husband for you." He remembered her, while defending himself.

Sakura rolled her eyes, "How nice of you, honey." Kiba try to kiss her then she held his chest. "Hold down, can we take a rest for one or two days?" she asked, actually she can't take it anymore. Her lower body has felt sick already because of him.

Kiba's hand stroked her back, then down, buttocks, and thighs, then to the middle of her feet. He rubbed her, his other hand held her neck. He smirked and licked Sakura's lip, "I know you want it baby, already wet, hm?"

Indeed, wet. He even didn't let himself to stop touch her. She knew, he couldn't be argued. Then a few minutes after, she found their self already naked on the bed, and she under him cannot do anything because he wouldn't let she. "Slow down, it's hurt!"

A moan of pleasure of him answers her. He still pumping himself onto her. Look up her eyes, and her body are bounced up and down, but her face told him how it feels. "I'm sorry. I'm going to make it fast. Hang on, dear." He promised but he couldn't make it. Sakura cried out, her nails dug into his back.

Some swore release from her lips then Kiba covered it. "Mmm!" she has some cum but he haven't get one. It's getting a few hours, and their body swated. "Please, Kiba, cum!"

She almost cry of anger because her husband just play around. They had used some posisition and go back to basic because she'd exhausted, and he yet, as always. "I'm trying baby, just give me your moan of my name." he said then moaned.

"Stop kidding, ohh, ahh. Kiba, kibaaa!" she cried out again, he love her so lovely when red and wet.

"Oh, yeah. You're getting tighten again." He moaned. He feels so good and thrusting harder and deeper to her. She pulled him to her face and kissed him, then moaned to him in their kiss. She knew it's works, he jerking crazily and filled her so tight with his juice.

"God, I almost die." She whispered, make him giggles to her. He kissed her forehead then her lips. "Thank you, my stronger wife."

They were panting also sweating. He didn't leave her body yet, until she pushed him weakly. "I need to meet Ino at hospital, then work my business out with Tsunade shishou." She pushed him forcefully, with some strenght she had.

"Who do you think let you go?" the dog nin cried out. He watched her keep walk after dressed up, and take a scarf to cover some of his mark there. "I warn you, Sakura. If you still go you'll get your punishment when you're home." He smirked, not seriously threatened her.

"Then I won't home!" she talked back and the door slammed. Kiba sighed but he smiled, "I'll walk you there, wait up!"

After walked Sakura to the hospital, Kiba with Akamaru went to Hokage tower to ask some available mission for him. He just didn't want to rape his wife every day. He always said to Sakura and himself, that he's not a hyper, he promised her to fuck her madly until she pregnant only. After that, he promised her, all going to be normal.

After Kiba left, Sakura went straight onto Ino's workspace. Yes, that's right she was lying on her husband, that she still have things to do at hospital. She just ran out of her crazy obligation, and now complained to his friend Ino.

"You're rock, Sakura." Ino commented with attention on papers at her hand. "You did it three time a day and almost seven time at night." Then blondie giggles looked at Sakura. Ino continue and busy back at her papers work, "That's exclude time when he free of mission? Wow."

Sakura narrowed her eyes at Ino who still busy and didn't really care about her problems. Even Ino's response sounds like only to cheer her up. Aware of Sakura's expression, Ino then put her papers on the table then really look at her best friend. "Alright, alright." She said, "What can I do for you?"

Sakura sighed. She knew Ino is bussy right now but she didn't know who the other person who can listen to her. "Heal me, my cakra almost run out to held his 'beast'."

Ino smirked, "You're lucky, he's pretty stronger to make you scream all day long." Then the blondie release her cakra to Sakura's chest, while Sakura heal her own the middle of her thighs.

"No. He's extremely psycho when lock my body last night." Sakura sighed, "But he said sorry and kissed me gently this morning. I knew he try to be gentle, recently. It's just…"

"What the hell are you doing?" a deep voice, shocked that girls.

A tall brown haired man narrowed his eyes, glare at Ino's hand on Sakura's chest. And Sakura's hand on her own—"Oh—"

"Kiba, it's not—"

"—it's okay," he grabbed her forcefully, "Come I show you that I'm more than her."

—and Ino just giggles when Sakura left. Pretty sure, that her best friend got some more until Kiba know her wife already pregnant. Yes, Ino was checking it when Sakura talking about her husband.

.

.

**A/N**: actually I want make a humor. But I don't think this is funny enough, I knew it was terrible written ;-; could you gimme feedbacks? If possible I will edit this, if it too worst I think is better if I delete it.


End file.
